batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Army
Army is the third episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 30, 2015. It is the ninety-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Bane escapes custody and searches for James, Jr. Tim chases a lead that says Stephanie may be alive. Bruce tries to catch up with Diana and Damien. Barry and Iris go out to dinner. Plot Bane escapes the van he is on while being transfered to the Max Prison. Bane finds the Joker and teams up with him to find James Jr., although they have different reasons for wanting him. The Joker calls Killer Croc to get him to find James, Jr. Croc agrees, but has no intention of revealing his location, as he is partnered with Riddler to protect James, Jr. Tim is on a computer and learns that a woman looking like Stephanie is in Coast City. Tim decides to start packing. Diana finds him and tries to get him to stop. Tim tells her that if there is even a sliver of chance that Stephanie is out there, he'll find her. Diana backs off. Diana walks out where Bruce wants to catch up with her. Diana tells him they could go on a date. Bruce smiles and makes plans. Barry hears this and tells them they could go double dating with him and Iris. Bruce and Diana agree. Bane and the Joker start going around town trying to find James, Jr. Finally they discover Killer Croc. Croc tells them he still has no information of James. The Joker prepares to kill Croc unless he can give them any information. Croc reveals Riddler has James across town. Joker and Bane leave. Croc calls Riddler and tells him Joker and Bane are coming. Tim buys a train ticket to Coast City. Tim tells Bruce and the rest of the Bat-Family where he is going and then leaves. Bruce, Diana, Barry, and Iris leaves. As they leave, Wally is at the door and Iris hugs him. She asks Damien and Wally to come with them, but Bruce, Diana, and Barry try to object. Iris lets them come anyway. Lois and Jimmy are told by Perry that Bane is out of prison and to find him and write a story on him. Maggie and Ryder find Bane and tell him to surrender. He prepares to kill them until Allen comes out with his Bane's daughter, Victoria, now fourteen. Bane reunites with her but she tells him that if he loves her he needs to go back to prison. Bane asks her if that will make her happy and she nods. Jimmy and Lois are watching, writing and taking pictures. Bane happily surrenders. The Joker escapes almost getting caught and finds where the Riddler was hiding, however he finds nothing there. Joker screams in anger. However, Joker begins to smile and contacts Bane on their communication devices, telling him to tell Two-Face to stay in prison, because he has a plan. Tim is on the train to Coast City as he continues to analyze the picture of Stephanie. A woman sees the picture and tells him she is friends with her. Tim asks her what the lady in the picture's name is. The woman tells him Lizzy Johnson and she just moved there in February. Tim smiles and thanks her. On their triple date, Bruce, Diana, Barry, Iris, Damien, and Wally laugh until they hear that an explosion at Arkham set the Nude Robbers free. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen ' *Nicholas D'Agosto as 'Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as 'Perry White ' Guest Starring *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *Candice Patton as Iris West *Hannah Gunn as Victoria Payne Trivia *This episode achieved 17.77 million U.S. live viewers. *Margot Robbie does not appear in this episode as Harley Quinn. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 95% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 98 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 9.7/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane **Dacre Montgomery as Wally West **Candice Patton as Iris West **Hannah Gunn as Victoria Payne *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-S-V.